


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by MarchHare5



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Out of Character, Twilight Kink Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchHare5/pseuds/MarchHare5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. When Carlisle's coven of females is threatened by an interloper, Carlisle's instincts run away with him as he teaches his rival a lesson he'll never forget. Very OOC. Graphic. Heed warnings inside. Written as part of the TwiKinkFest (2011). Originally posted on FFn on Dec 19, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 MarchHare5. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**  
**

**  
**

This o/s was written for the Twilight Kink Fest. More stories can be found at the [TKF site](http://twikinkfest.tumblr.com/).

**Original prompt:** Vamp Carlisle is the leader of his coven (females only) New male rival, Jasper, threatens the balance and gets dominated and fucked into submission as he stumbles upon a hunting trip. Dirty bareback feral forced anal. The more feral the better!

**Warning:** MA/NC-17. This is not the Carlisle you know and love from Twilight. He's dirty, chauvinistic, and feral. This story contains a graphic depiction of rape. Please consider the prompt before reading.

* * *

What a pleasure it was to watch the sun come up over the mountains while I lounged in my Jacuzzi tub. So my hundred-eighty degree perspective didn't face directly east; no matter—it was still a stunning sight to see the warmth of the sun's rays touching the tips of the conifers, turning their dark green to gold. The view this morning was particularly enjoyable, as it was fairly rare; one of the main reasons for my recent move here to Kalispell, Montana was because it was overcast more than fifty percent of the year. Even now the clouds were rolling in.

I was momentarily distracted from the play of the light on the treetops by the ripples in the water. I sighed contentedly and leaned back, enjoying the heat wrapped around me. The only thing that would make this better would be if I could have a couple of my females attending to me while I relaxed here, but this bathtub just wasn't large enough—and I enjoyed the view from here better than that from the hot tub on the lower deck outside. Though there was something to be said about a wide, open sky…

A sudden splash disturbed my peace.

"You'll enjoy that tonight after you get home from work. The clouds will have disappeared again, and there will be a meteor shower."

I raised an eyebrow before placing a hand on top of her head, her short, wet hair clinging to her and framing her face like an old-fashioned bathing cap.

"Thank you, Alice. Now get back to work." I pushed her head underneath the surface of the water and her mouth back over my cock. Alice was the only one of my females small enough to fit in the Jacuzzi with me, so she was the one tasked with providing my morning bath blow job. Her pace picked up as she bobbed over my length, and I knew she had seen my decision to punish her if she interrupted my pleasure again.

I relaxed once more, luxuriating in the way Alice's mouth and throat fit tightly around my cock and how her teeth scraped delicately along my marble flesh. I made her work for it, holding off my climax while she sucked me and played with my balls.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Without warning Alice's finger suddenly slid back and pressed against my perineum, and I exploded into her mouth. I grabbed the back of her head with both hands and held her down on my cock as I twitched and shot my venom-laced come down her throat. I kept her there until my dick softened enough that it began to slide out of her mouth on its own. Her head broke the surface of the water as she straightened, rivulets streaming down her front, creating snake-like trails along the swell of her breasts. I might have to paint her later, perhaps make one of the other girls clean my artwork off her chest.

As I followed the play of light refracting through the water on her skin, Alice took a deep breath, her ribcage expanding and pushing out her tits. One delicate hand ghosted up her side to cup a breast, then pinch and pull at the nipple. I waited until she began to tease the other as well, both hands rolling and tugging, and I watched, entranced, until a whimper of frustration compelled me to drag my eyes up to her face. She had the corner of her mouth trapped between her teeth as she looked at me imploringly, begging. I saw my decision in her eyes the split second before I lunged at her, one arm wrapping around her back, pulling her toward me and her tit to my mouth. My other hand went straight for her cunt, drilling her with two fingers while my thumb pressed lightning fast circles on her clit. Ordinarily I'd give her a bit more build up, but this morning I was impatient to get her off and move on to other things.

I switched to her other breast, my mouth latching on and sucking, my tongue flicking rapidly against her nipple. My free hand slid down her back to clutch her ass cheek, while Alice's whines of pleasure took on a note of desperation, and her walls began to flutter around my fingers as they pistoned inside her. When her wail reached a fever pitch, my teeth latched onto her tit at the same time that my thumb and fingers in her cunt pinched her quivering flesh and I roughly shoved two fingers of my other hand into her ass. She shattered around me with a scream, her body convulsing with her powerful release as she clasped my head to her chest.

Gradually her grip on me relaxed, allowing me to relinquish my teeth's vicious hold on her flesh. I brought my fingers, the ones that had been buried in her cunt, up to my mouth, tasting her arousal.

"Mmmmm. So good." I smirked at her and winked before abruptly rising from the now cold bath and stepping out onto the mat. I grabbed my towel, quickly drying my body before securing it loosely around my hips. I looked over at Alice, my eyes landing on the teeth marks marring her otherwise perfect tit. She needed blood to more quickly restore…

"Yes, sir," Alice responded to my unspoken command for her to hunt. "I'll take Mary with me as well."

I nodded, turning my back on her and wandering into my room to find a fresh set of clothes. Vampires didn't sweat, so we didn't need to change our clothes on a daily basis like humans did, but I went along with the pretense in order to fit in.

My females and I walked along a knife's edge, balancing outwardly human behavior with our true vampiric natures. Honestly, things would be much easier for all of us if I did not continue to insist on challenging my restraint in human hospitals, constantly surrounded by temptation. Our supernatural beauty was just one of the many tells that could potentially give us away to the more discerning of the inferior race; my coven, now six, was another. If we lived in another part of the world, perhaps I could live more openly with my women. But in the Western world, such practices were still generally frowned upon. As it was, my females took turns playing the part of my wife in each new place we stayed in for any length of time; she would then be free to work or socialize, while the others would mostly stay "under the radar," as it were. Occasionally one or another of them would pose as a relative out in public, but otherwise they didn't interact with humans when they weren't acting as my wife. And it's not like I ever received guests at any of my numerous residences scattered across the continent.

But I would not change a thing now. Too long I had denied my nature. For over two hundred fifty years I had lived a chaste and lonely existence, remaining true to my human heritage, rejecting the demands of all my vampiric instincts, including feeding on humans, preferring to sustain myself with the vile-tasting blood of lesser creatures. But back in 1918, as I was making my way south through the wilds of Ontario, headed for Chicago, I had come across a nomadic pair. I had just brought down a kill, my body coursing with fresh, hot blood, my reason clouded with the raw urges to pursue, to hunt, to dominate. It was then that I came across the vampire male and his female, and the scent of her arousal nearly overpowered me. His odor, too, was very strong, enveloping both of them; they had evidently just coupled, her skirts in salacious disarray. I took one look at her, inhaling her delicious aroma, and I was instantly erect; I had to have her for myself.

Her eyes met mine, and I knew she was in agreement. Though her male's lack of physical stature did not mean he was lacking other strengths, he was thin and scrawny, and it was evident that the female viewed me as a more advantageous partner. Fortunately, he had no special gifts to help him defeat me, and soon he lay in a pile of ashes and his female underneath me as I claimed her savagely with my cock.

Mary was my first, and in staking my claim on her, my long-dormant instincts awoke with a scream. During those first couple of years after I took her, I struggled—and sometimes failed—to abstain from human blood, and we often found ourselves on the road, seeking a new safe haven. Oddly enough, Esme's arrival two years later helped to curb my more violent tendencies. I had met her some years previously when she was but a teenager, already a lovely young lady, full of promise. She re-entered my life a broken woman, literally and figuratively, and she was the first of my females that I turned myself. Her gentle nature, as well as the added confidence that having a second female gave me, allowed my reason to regain some control over my baser urges.

Rosalie followed in 1933, after I discovered her beaten, raped, and left for dead in the street. Her single-minded need for revenge also helped to hone my skill in balancing my warring natures, and I was right by her side as she hunted down, tortured, and killed each of her attackers. Once the last of the men who'd assaulted her was dead—her erstwhile fiancé—Rosalie took to the vampiric joys of carnal pleasure with a vengeance.

Alice, strange, prophetic creature that she was, joined me on her own. She had awoken as a vampire in solitude, no maker in sight, no memory to speak of, but somehow she knew to look for me. She wandered the country until she finally caught up with me and my three females in 1937, announcing that she was destined to be a part of my coven.

This morning, after donning my slate grey suit, I grabbed my dark blue silk tie and began to knot it around my shirt collar as I made my way through the house. As expected, Esme was leaning over a table in the library, pouring over her latest architectural renderings. She paused to smile at me, one eyebrow raised in question as I checked in on her, but I nodded at her to continue her work. Alice was convincing Mary to change her clothes before they left to hunt, claiming she'd seen Mary's prey, a badger, rip her designer sweater to ribbons. Judging by the sounds coming from the garage, Rosalie was hard at work on one of the cars.

Since the television was on in the great room, I determined at least one of my remaining two females must be there. I wandered downstairs and made my way to the back of the house, where I saw my latest addition draped over one of the sofas as she watched some mindless human drivel. But my attention was captured instead by the sight of two long, shapely legs, crossed at the knees, dangling off the edge of the breakfast bar. The feet were encased in four-inch, black, fuck-me pumps, one foot swaying seductively back and forth. My hungry eyes followed the long line of creamy skin from her delicate ankles, up her calves to her knees and the tempting expanse of her thighs. My view was interrupted by a sinfully short dress that clung to her hips and waist, before blossoming around a swell of pillowy flesh, hard tips standing out against the tight fabric in greeting. My mouth filled with venom at the sight of my beguiling Isabella.

I had Alice to thank for bringing her to me forty years ago. I had reached the end of my stay in northern Minnesota and was planning on taking my coven back east, but Alice had insisted that I go west instead to Washington State, declaring I would meet someone significant. I had turned Esme and Rosalie to save their lives as much as to claim new females, but one look at Isabella convinced me that excuses were irrelevant. Even as a human she was glorious. I didn't linger in Washington; the screams of her torment accompanied us as we crossed over into Canada, and I was glad we were in the wilds of Alberta when she awoke from her change. Isabella had thoroughly embraced her newfound sexuality as a vampire. I smiled at the memory of how we had felled countless trees in the throes of my claiming her over and over.

Taking in her attire now, I growled low in my chest, from rising lust and in warning. "Do you really think that's entirely appropriate for you to wear to teach seventeen-year-old boys high school English?"

She pursed her full, ruby-painted lips at me, her eyes narrowing. "Who said I'm wearing this to work? Honestly, those boys wouldn't know what to do with me; they'd probably take one look at me and faint dead away." She smirked. "No, this is all for you—a little enticement, shall we say." She uncrossed her legs, then slowly, seductively, lowered herself from her perch on the counter. When her toes touched the floor, her hands went to her hips, dragging them achingly up her curves until she was cupping both breasts, gently squeezing. "A little… _tit_ for tat, perhaps?"

I growled at her again as my erection threatened to rip through my trousers to get to her. I watched, entranced, as Isabella turned around to lean forward over the counter, presenting her perfect, rounded ass to me, raised to the perfect height by those sexy heels for me to mount her, and only just contained by the fabric of her dress.

Her chestnut waves rippled across the bare skin of her back as she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. "Or how about a little… _ass_ for tat?" Her eyes went suggestively to my crotch, and my cock twitched, wanting inside her.

Instantly I was behind her, grinding my clothed hardness against the soft flesh of her ass. My fingers found the hem of her dress and started to drag the material up and over her curves.

"What do you want, Isabella?" I rasped as I leaned into her, pressing my chest along the length of her back.

"Mmmm," she hummed, rubbing her ass against my length. "I want to carry you with me everywhere I go today." Her voice was low, needy.

"And how do you intend to do that, hm?" I left her skirt bunched up around her waist, smacking the rounded flesh of her ass while moving the other hand around to tease her just above her clit.

She moaned and arched her back, pressing harder against me, her head bent back in pleasure. Blindly she groped over the counter until her fingers met with a small metal implement, conical in shape, and held it up for my inspection. Given that we were in a kitchen, it might easily be mistaken by the uninitiated for a bottle stopper, but I knew better.

"Oh, Isabella. You dirty, dirty girl." I spanked her again, eliciting another long, drawn out moan. "What would those boys do if they knew just how enslaved you are to my cock and my come?"

My right hand left her ass, instead grasping her chin, where I roughly shoved my first two fingers into her mouth. Isabella sucked on my digits, laving them with her tongue and coating them with her slick venom, while I continued to stroke her between her legs, just short of where she wanted my touch. She writhed against my hand, and I ripped my fingers from her mouth to swat her on her behind once more.

"When I'm ready, cunt, and not before," I warned, and forced both fingers into her puckered hole. Vampires didn't require the same level of preparation for ass fucking the way humans did, but it could still potentially hurt if the anus wasn't stretched open, especially when it needed to accommodate a cock the size of mine. Lubrication also wasn't strictly necessary, but it made the experience so much more pleasurable for both of us.

As I scissored my fingers in her tight opening, I raised my other hand to her face. Isabella whined when my fingers left her crotch, but she quickly set herself to the task of slicking up my palm with quick, wet swipes of her tongue. Satisfied that I'd stretched her enough to prevent too much pain, I lowered my zipper and whipped out my straining erection, hastily pumping my slickened palm over my length to moisten it. Then, taking but a second to line myself up, I drove my cock home in a single thrust.

Isabella screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as I nailed her against the kitchen bar. Her hands scrabbled to find purchase, finally latching on to the far edge of the counter. My own grasped her tightly about the waist, pulling her back against me as I snapped my hips forward in a punishing rhythm.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight on my dick," I snarled, my breath coming out in harsh gasps as I pounded into her. The granite countertop strained against our onslaught; tiny fractures snaked through the rock, their tinkling song registering faintly in my ears. Esme would be annoyed at the damage we were causing, but right at this moment I couldn't care less. There was something about taking Isabella in the ass that always awoke the animalistic side of my nature; she knew it, too, and delighted in provoking it.

I shifted my arms underneath her to grab at Isabella's tits, grasping and squeezing, using them for leverage as I changed the angle of my thrusts, purposely hitting close, but not quite on, that magic little spot inside her.

" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._ " Isabella chanted a litany of obscenities as I continued to drill her ass with my cock. But as much as I enjoyed hearing profanities spilling from her lips, there was another sound my savage nature reveled in even more. My hands left her chest, my fingers instead wrapping snugly around her neck. She didn't need to breathe, but she did need air to produce sound.

My lips turned up in a wicked smirk. "Is this what you wanted, Isabella?"

" _Ffffuuuck meeee hhhhaarderrrr._ " Her words strained past her lips, but they hadn't reached that particular note of desperation that I craved. I tightened my grip around her throat, pressing down hard on her trachea, jerking back on her body as I thrust forward.

"Tell me, cunt! Tell me how you worship my cock!"

" _I… ahhhh… ggggghh…_ "

Nothing but a scratching, unintelligible rasp greeted my ears, and the beast inside me roared in ecstasy. I picked up my tempo, readjusting so I was hitting her in just the right spot with each snap of my hips. Her ass began to squeeze around my dick, and as I increased the force with which I continued to impale her, I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"I can't hear you, Isabella!" I goaded, and her neck muscles tightened under my grasp as she did her best to scream for me, the sound of her choking like beautiful music, her body tightening and gripping my shaft like a vise with the force of her orgasm.

A crack splintered up the counter as my cock erupted inside Isabella's ass, my come white hot streams of lava, and my hips continued to pump erratically as I emptied the last of my burning seed into her body.

Isabella shuddered with pleasure beneath me, and as I gradually loosened my death grip on her neck, she gave a satisfied hum. I kept my cock, still hard, lodged like a stopper in her ass, until she stretched forward one arm to retrieve the metal toy that had skittered across the counter during our frenzied fucking.

I plucked the toy from her hand as she passed it back to me, returning the smirk she threw over her shoulder. With my other hand spreading her cheeks open for better access, I eased the point of the toy into her hole as I gradually withdrew my cock, replacing one hard spike with another. When the head of my dick slipped out, I slid the metal butt plug home, making Isabella gasp in surprised pleasure when I smacked the flared end in place.

Inevitably, a small trickle of my come had escaped and was dribbling toward her cunt. I swiped a finger across her flesh, gathering the wayward drops on the tip. With my other arm around her waist, I urged Isabella to straighten, bringing her back flush with my chest, and I presented my finger to her mouth. Her lips parted, her tongue snaking out to taste the come on my skin. As she sucked my finger into the warmth of her mouth, I nuzzled into her neck, finding that delicate little spot just behind her ear, and breathed in her seductive natural fragrance. I turned her in my arms, pressing her back again against the edge of the breakfast bar, and reached up to tangle my hands in her thick, lustrous waves.

Our mouths crashed together, and I angled her head to my satisfaction to fully explore her with my tongue, tasting the spicy, woodsy flavor of my come on her lips. We swallowed each other's moans, our tongues tangling together with rising urgency, her arms wrapping around my waist to grab at my ass. I ground my hips against her bare sex, my cock throbbing once again, seeking the heat of her cunt. With a frustrated growl, I pulled away from her, just far enough for me to reach down and tuck myself back into my suit trousers, earning a sexy pout from Isabella.

"I have to be at work in just over fifteen minutes, you greedy slut," I reminded her. I reached out to her again with my tongue, savoring the essence of her skin as I licked along her jaw line. She leaned her head back with a groan, inviting me in farther. Fuck, she was amazing.

My lips trailed up to her earlobe, and I sucked the delicate flesh into my mouth, before pulling back to look her once more in the eye.

I whispered my next words to her so quietly that not even the vampire behind us on the couch could overhear. "I fancy watching someone suck my come out of you when we get home. Any requests as to whom?"

Isabella's eyes glinted and one corner of her mouth turned up in an evil little smirk. She gave me the faintest chin nod, indicating the female behind us, and I raised an eyebrow at her. Chuckling, I shook my head.

"Wicked little thing, you." The two of them often found themselves at odds, and Isabella was taking full advantage of her current position to get one over on her rival.

She winked at me as I smacked her playfully on the ass, then gave her one more quick peck on the lips before reluctantly pulling away from her enticing body. Turning, I stepped over to our little audience of one, brushing her hand away from her cunt to finger her myself while I shoved my tongue down her throat. I licked her juices from my hand as I then made my way to the garage, pausing briefly for a searing kiss with my Rosalie, before speeding off in my Mercedes down the long, winding roads west into Kalispell.

-:-

Finally I was able to retreat to my office for a break, collapsing into my desk chair with a loud sigh and rubbing both hands up my face and into my hair, just like a human would. It wasn't that I was tired—a vampire never tired—but my job as a doctor in an emergency room had presented me with more than my usual challenge today. An automobile accident on US-93 south of the airport had resulted in heavy blood loss, inciting my other lust, tempting me to give in to my thirst. But I knew just the cure.

I fished my cell phone out of the pocket of my scrubs and hit the speed dial.

" _Hello, Carlisle. What can I do for you?"_ I was instantly hard. Her sultry voice always did that to me.

"I'm hungry. Bring me something to eat."

I could hear her smirk through the phone. _"What would you like? A hare, perhaps?"_

"No."

" _Raccoon?"_

"No."

" _Hm. Marmot?"_

"No."

She chuckled. _"If you want a predator instead, I could bring you a lynx or a bobcat. Anything larger than that might prove a little difficult to bring to the hospital."_

"No, I don't want a lynx or a bobcat."

" _Then what do you want, Carlisle? Whatever it is, I'll bring it right to you."_

"Your cunt. My desk. You have fifteen minutes."

" _Yes. Sir."_

Fourteen minutes and seven seconds later I heard the telltale clip of her heels on the worn linoleum floor in the corridor outside my office. A warning tap on the door preceded her entry, as if I wouldn't know it was her. It was for appearances' sake, as there were humans in the vicinity, the pumping of their blood and the beat of their hearts providing a counterpoint to the swish of her sinfully short dress as she sauntered over.

"Any difficulty getting past the nurse's station?" I asked, smirking, having heard every word of the exchange.

"I'm your sister." She slid between me and my desk and hopped up, one by one placing her stiletto-clad feet on the arms of my chair. "I just told them I was bringing you your lunch, and they let me straight through."

Her fingers found the hem of her skirt at the top of her silky thighs and dragged the fabric up as slowly as she could. I growled at her teasing, but really, as short as that fucking thing was, it wasn't long before her leaking cunt was bared before my dark eyes.

She leaned back, placing her weight on her palms and flexed her hips up, taunting me. " _Bon appétit_ , brother," she purred.

I shoved her legs farther apart, making room for me to feast on her dripping flesh. I paused to drink in her intoxicating scent, my lips just grazing hers, making her shudder in anticipation.

"Fuck, Rosalie. You are just what the doctor ordered." And I plunged my tongue into her cunt.

-:-

"Fuck! Yes, yes, _yessssss_!" Esme hiss-screamed as she came a third time (this go round) on my cock, the walls of her cunt squeezing around me and setting off my own explosive release. The sun was peeking over the tops of the Swan Range, and a lone shaft of light pierced through the cloud cover, finding the gap in the trees around the house and creating a burst of diamond sparkles as it refracted off our skin. But just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone again, as if someone had flipped a switch.

We'd spent all night in the hot tub. The first order of business had been to watch the redhead suck my come out of Isabella's ass while she and Rosalie made out, kissing and licking, fondling each other's breasts, fingering their cunts. God, what a sight. Mary took care of my aching arousal, submerging completely between my legs and swallowing my throbbing cock until the swollen tip hit the back of her throat. Mary was an expert at giving head, and I let her take the lead, rather than guide her. Esme and Alice curled around me to my left and right, worshiping me with their tongues and teeth, their delicate touches meant to tease and entice as I enjoyed the show. I rewarded their devotion with my hands in their folds, slipping and sliding between their lower lips, preparing them for what was to come.

I reclaimed each of them over the course of the night, multiple times, in varying positions, sometimes one on one, sometimes with a cunt on my mouth as well—or on the mouth of the female whose cunt my cock was buried in at the time. We occasionally felt the need to reconnect as a coven; we would hunt together as a group come morning, joining through blood, but that night, we renewed our coven's bond through my seed. The joys of being a vampire male were never so sweet as when I could demonstrate my sexual prowess with my females, and as I fucked Rosalie into oblivion over the side of the hot tub, Alice's promised fireworks streaking through the blackness overhead, I laughed at my former self and how puritanical and chaste I had been.

But now that day had arrived I wished to hunt. It had been a week since I'd last feasted on anything other than one of my females' arousal, one of the reasons why I had been so sorely tempted at work the day before. We dragged ourselves languidly from the site of our orgy to clothe ourselves appropriately for hiking in the woods. Although Alice foresaw no incidents with humans, things could always change, and it was best to be prepared.

We made our way north of the Jewel Basin to better our chances of not being observed by any wayward hikers. We ran east through the forest, Hash Mountain to the north, Strawberry Mountain to the south, deep into the wilderness. We bypassed several small groups of deer and elk along the way, as well as some bighorn sheep and mountain goats; but we also dodged around a few camping parties—we were still too close to where we could potentially cross paths with humans, and I saw no need to rush. We had plenty of time to track and kill any number of large prey, both vegetarians and carnivores. I rather fancied a mountain lion today; it had been a while since I'd had one, and as meat-eaters, their blood tended to satisfy my palate more than those that fed on plants.

Eventually I was satisfied that we were safely out of human range to stop and take stock of our surroundings. Together our ears picked up the sound of a large heart slowly beating, pumping thick, hot fluid through its owner's body. Judging by the speed of its rhythmic thumping, it had to belong to either an elk or moose, and I immediately discounted any interest in it for myself. Perhaps one of my females would choose to take it down, so I waited.

Just then, the wind shifted, bringing the distinctively pungent scent of moose to our noses.

"Carlisle!"

Alice's tone held a warning, and my eyes snapped to my left where she stood like a statue, her brow furrowed as she followed the paths of her visions. A moment later, she looked back at me, determination in her gaze.

"Carlisle, you must feed on the moose. Now." I opened my mouth to protest when she continued. "When the wind shifted, our scent was picked up by a coven traveling in the woods to our south. There are five of them. They'll catch up with us in just over six minutes. You _need_ to feed."

A low, feral growl rumbled through my chest as I turned and sped off toward the source of the musky aroma. Five vampires meant a male and four females, which in turn meant a threat to my own coven. Though we had just strengthened our mating bonds, that would count for little if the other male challenged and defeated me in battle; I could lose not only my females, but my life as well, if I did not prepare for it by taking in as much life-sustaining blood as I could.

It was then that I wished that there were humans nearby after all, as the blood of a moose, though plentiful, would not fortify me the way my true prey would.

I sped through the trees, my coven at my back, until I reached a clearing through which ran a small stream. There, the crystal clear water rushing between its legs, stood the great beast, a bull with a massive rack; a large one for the region, he must have weighed about half a ton. Wasting no time, I leapt from the tree cover to his back, grabbing onto the antlers to steady myself before sinking my teeth through the thick fur and into the flesh of his neck. The creature brayed in pain and tried to shake me off, but I drank greedily, pulling large mouthfuls of red, tangy fluid into my system, until the animal fell shakily to its knees. Still I fed, not wanting to miss a drop of the blood that may mean the difference between life and death once this unknown vampire and his retinue arrived.

Finally, as I drained the last of the moose's blood, it sank lifeless to its side in the stream. I jumped away, toward my waiting females on the bank opposite where we'd entered the clearing, to find that Isabella had brought me a lynx, hissing and spitting its anger and fear.

"Quickly! They'll be here in just a moment!" Alice warned, as Isabella snapped the cat's neck and passed it to me. I lowered my mouth to its fur, and with several deep pulls, I drained that animal as well. It might not have been much, but every little bit helped, and as a carnivore, at least it had tasted better than the moose.

I dropped the carcass to the ground as I finished, turning to face the newcomers just as they reached the tree line on the other side of the stream. And, just as Alice had predicted, there were five of them, a male and four females, two blonde and two brunette.

I took one look at the tall, blond, male vampire at their head and instantly knew this was going to be very different from my last duel ten years ago when I'd acquired my latest female, my fiery redhead. That had been quite literally like taking candy from a baby. Her male, James, had been fairly young, certainly so in comparison to myself, and had been easy to bring down.

I grinned smugly at the memory of my knee digging into the small of his back as I pinned him to the ground, both wrists grasped in my left hand while my right pulled back on his head with a fistful of his dirty blond hair. He gasped out his pathetic pleas, begging for mercy, and I raised a sardonic brow at the female who now belonged to me.

I remembered smirking at the scent of her arousal, her eyes dark and hooded as she regarded me, her new master.

"Anything I need to know about my adversary?" My gaze darted to her plump lips as her tongue peeked out to wet them.

"He's a tracker," she simpered, and I groaned internally. That voice. Rarely had I heard anything quite so irritating, and I briefly wondered what her human voice had sounded like if this were to be considered an improvement. But no matter; I wouldn't need her to talk much, just spread her legs.

I turned back to regard my erstwhile rival. So he was a tracker, was he? But for that, I might have granted mercy to this otherwise poor excuse for a vampire male, but I didn't need him following after us wherever we went, sniffing around my females. And while Isabella was a powerful shield, protecting us from this loser would be a waste of her time and attention.

The sound of rending metal was gratifying as I twisted and pulled, the male vampire's screams cutting short as his head separated from his body. I leapt up quickly, keeping one foot on his back, and deftly caught the special lighter that Rose tossed to me. Soon a pall of purple smoke was drifting up through the overhanging tree branches, the sweet scent of burning vampire flesh perfuming the air.

I faced the redhead once again, and at a meaningful glance from me, she turned her back to me, peeling her skin-tight jeans and panties down her legs before dropping on all fours and presenting herself to me.

I made a show of undoing my own belt and jeans for the other females as I stepped over to the newest member of my coven, pushing the denim halfway down my thighs before lowering myself behind my supplicant. I took in a long, deep breath, relishing in the scent she gave off, and my fingers found her cunt, soaking wet and ready for me. Perfect. No prep needed, just the way I liked my females.

I plunged my cock inside her and immediately started a punishing rhythm. This was my claiming her, as if my utter destruction of her former coven leader hadn't been enough. My fingers dug into her hips, leaving indentations where I squeezed; her grunts as I drilled her were accompanied by hisses of pain. I wanted to bury my cock so deep inside her she'd feel it for the next week and would never forget who her new master was.

My audience watched with rapt attention, some nearby, their breaths echoing harshly in my ears, others farther off, desperate hands inside their pants or twisting at hardened nipples. A needy moan—Isabella—spurred me on, and I rammed even harder, my balls smacking against the redhead's clit, and her walls began to flutter around my cock. Reaching over with my right hand, I shoved my thumb into her puckered hole, and with a scream, she came, pulsing around my dick so hard that it shoved me over the edge along with her. Three more erratic thrusts and I roared as I emptied my venomous seed inside her cunt, filling her, coating her insides with my scent, and marking her as mine.

I leaned my weight against her, my chest covering her back, and noted with satisfaction how her knees, elbows, and hands had been driven into the earth during my assault. I placed my hands on top of each of hers, and placed my lips next to her ear.

"What's your name?"

"Victoria," she answered, that tiny, girlish voice tolerable for the space of one word.

"Victoria, meet your new master." I flexed my hips again, and she winced as I pressed my still-hard cock into her. "If you're a good girl, you can call me Carlisle. As the most recent addition to my coven, you are the lowest in the pecking order here, so if I'm not around, you answer to the others." I gave her another thrust. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she simpered.

I pulled out abruptly, rising to my feet and pulling up my pants. After telling her she could move, the redhead stood as well, but before she could pull her jeans and panties back up onto her hips, I reached over and ripped the filmy scrap of fabric from her body.

"You won't be needing these anymore." I smirked at her and threw her ruined panties onto the embers of the fire that was once her former leader. "Now." I looked over the rest of my coven, my male pride surging at the growing number of females under my control. "I believe we were hunting."

And here I was again, out hunting with my females, once more confronted with a competitor. But this one was quite different from the tracker. Other than his face, what skin of his was not covered by his travel-worn clothes—his forearms, neck, and a triangle of chest just below—was decorated in crescent-shaped marks, battle scars from previous encounters with other vampires. This male was clearly experienced in combat, and given that he was both alive and accompanied by four females indicated that he had often, if not always, been the victor.

I felt my hackles rise as the male took a small step forward, his red eyes taking us all in, assessing, calculating. His gaze lingered appreciatively on Isabella and Rosalie, perhaps Alice as well, and my warning growl brought his attention back to me. I sensed curiosity as his eyes stared at mine, no doubt wondering at their golden hue.

"Your eyes... How—?"

I detected a slight accent, presumably from the far south, perhaps as far as Texas.

"We feed primarily on animals."

"Animals?" He didn't bother to hide either his surprise or his disdain. He nodded at the hulking remains of the moose still lying in the middle of the stream. "Did you feed on that?"

I didn't bother to respond; the answer was obvious. He could probably smell the beast all over me.

"Name's Jasper Whitlock. _Major_ Jasper Whitlock." He slowly began to step closer, his females following him. I didn't move.

"Carlisle Cullen. _Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen."

He stopped in his tracks and regarded me curiously again. "Doctor? You mean, like, a physician? That must be convenient. Oh, but, wait. That's right. You said you feed on animals." He chuckled, grinning at me, and moved forward once again with easy confidence. I suddenly found myself physically relaxing, though my mind rebelled against it. Here I was, faced with a threat, who was once again advancing on my position, and I needed my senses sharp and alert, yet instead I was sinking into a fog of calm. What the hell was going on?

I sensed movement behind me and heard the hiss of Alice whispering in Isabella's ear. Just as suddenly as it had lowered, the fog dispersed, and I knew that whatever had happened to me had been caused by one of newcomers—and Isabella's shield had countered it, once Alice had alerted her. The other vampires, who stood now in the middle of the stream, halted once again.

Jasper's attention shifted to Isabella and Alice, his smile widening. "You sure are pretty little fillies," he said, his eyes once more raking over them in admiration. I wanted to see their faces, see how they reacted to this blatant disrespect of my position, but I didn't dare turn away from this vampire for one second. He could strike without warning at any moment.

"You, too, sweet cheeks," he said, speaking now to Rosalie. "And you, Red. I'll bet you're a feisty one. Mm-mm! I sure do love me a redheaded woman." He threw a wink at Victoria, then grinned again, including all the females at my back. "Why don't y'all come along with me? We'll have a grand old time together."

My rage washed over me like a tidal wave, and I roared, startling a flock of starlings into raucous flight above our heads. How dare he? How dare this vampire approach _my_ females and invite them to leave with him, as if I weren't standing right here in front of him?

By now he was standing just a few yards away, fully on the same side of the stream as I, but my outrage brought him up short once more, his grin faltering, and he peered at me, perplexed. Then his eyes narrowed, and he stood up taller, straighter, squaring his shoulders as he faced me dead on. His gaze once more calculating, one corner of his mouth turned up slightly in challenge.

We stood like statues facing each other, sizing each other up, waiting. The dark red of his eyes told me that he hadn't fed for at least a few days, perhaps longer, and I counted that to my advantage. It had been some time, though, since I had engaged in a true contest with another male; most took one look at the size of my… coven—I allowed myself a smirk—and backed off without even a word.

Finally the blond vampire took a slow step to his right, and I countered, keeping him at the same distance. Slowly we began to circle each other, watching the other's movements, waiting for an opening, while all ten females, his and mine, backed away, giving us room to maneuver. We danced about each other, fluid and graceful, as we each gauged the threat we faced.

I was fortunate to be turned toward our onlookers and to catch a twitch of Alice's hands, dropping into a defensive crouch a split second before Jasper charged me.

Our bodies met with a thunderous crash, our snarls ripping through the silent forest like knives. Hands grappled and teeth snapped as we twisted and turned, trying to gain the upper hand.

Several minutes passed, neither of us making any headway as we wrestled and spun apart, snarling like a pair of angry lions in our frustration. But then my booted foot hit a moss-covered stone, and the split-second slip gave my opponent enough time to grab me and send me hurtling through the air.

My back crashed against a tall pine, the force of the collision splintering the trunk like matchsticks. I landed on my feet, but in an instant he was on me again, bearing down on me and pressing the advantage. His left hand went straight in for my neck, no doubt to squeeze and twist, but in doing so, he left himself wide open. I grabbed his forearm, then aimed my own lethal punch at his throat. On impact, he fell back, shock registering in his wide, red eyes.

With a triumphant roar I bore down on his back with my knee, pressing his face and chest into the ground and twisting his left arm behind him. My teeth connected with his right shoulder, and with a great rending tear through marble flesh, I ripped his arm clean off and tossed it aside like so much garbage. The vampire beneath me howled in pain and anguish, and I snarled again, reveling in the sounds of his agony, the beast inside me shouting to proclaim my supremacy over my foe, to subjugate him to my will. In my rage I continued to savage him, my teeth slicing through his shirt to the skin beneath, tearing the cloth to ribbons. The sight of his bare, muscled back, twisting in his efforts to free himself from my hold, awakened a primal urge, and driven by pure instinct, I gripped the waistband of his jeans and yanked.

The denim ripped in half down the seam, exposing two rounded globes of flesh. Blind lust and the demand to control, to dominate, took charge of my actions, and with single-minded purpose, I unbuckled my belt and opened the fly of my jeans.

"What—what the fuck are you doing?"

A note of panic tinged the voice of the male beneath me, but I ignored it, pulling out my hardening cock and giving it a few quick strokes. I tightened my hold on his left forearm, pushing it higher up on his back, his hand clenching and unclenching uselessly.

I gripped the head of my cock, lining it up with the ring of muscle nestled between his ass cheeks, and drove forward, forcing it past all resistance, sheathing it in his unwelcoming body.

" _Nnnn… Nno…_ _Nnnoooooo!_ " he screamed, bucking underneath me, desperate to throw me off, but I held on tight to his hip and his arm, thrusting, pounding my dick into the body under mine. His flesh gripped my cock like a fucking vise, tighter than anything I'd ever felt before, and my beast roared, shouting its victory.

"You think you could challenge me? Take my females?"

My vanquished foe continued to scream in protest, demanding I get off him, but I paid him no mind, fucking him hard, driving my cock ruthlessly into his ass. A moment later, though, the panic and desperation in his voice reached new heights, strangled though it was from the way I had his face pressed into the hard ground.

"No! Maria, don't! _Maria! MARIA!_ "

As if from a distance, my ears registered a feminine shriek of pain and fear, and I nearly faltered, but the voice didn't belong to one of my coven, and my full focus returned to the hostage flesh in front of me.

"You like the way I'm fucking your cunt? Huh? Your cunt's so tight, I should keep you, you little shit. Fuck you senseless every fucking day."

I pounded into him, my balls slapping against his, the sound driving me wild, urging me to go faster. I forced his knees farther apart with my thighs, and I sank even deeper, my hips slamming against his pelvis with each punishing thrust.

"Look at that. So deep in your cunt. Nobody else has fucked your cunt like this. Nobody else!"

I was mesmerized by the sight of my thick cock piercing his body, sinking into and rending his flesh. I felt high from the rush of dominating, taking, _owning_.

"I'll make you beg for my cock to fuck your cunt. Whenever you see me you'll drop your pants and bend over for me to fuck you, won't you? Won't you?"

Incoherent grunts greeted my ears, but it wasn't enough. "Beg for it!"

Again, nothing. "Louder!"

"Please, fuck my cunt!"

His voice came out in a strangled whine, laced with pain. It wasn't the scream I'd wanted, but it was enough. I let go of his hip long enough to smack his right ass cheek, making him jolt and squeeze around my dick. That was all I needed—my balls tightened, and I pulled out quickly, grunting like a rutting beast as I spurted long streams of my release onto his cheek and into his hair.

I stood, finally letting go of the arm I'd kept twisted behind his back as I'd fucked him, and nudged him over onto his side—the one missing the arm—with my foot. He was a mess, one side of his face and hair covered in dirt and leaf litter where it had been pressed into the earth, the other stained with my come, one arm missing, his shirt shredded, and his torn jeans bunched around the tops of his cowboy boots. His cock drooped, pathetic and flaccid, between his legs. He glared at me balefully, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Still defiant? Fine. I would end this.

"Carlisle." Alice's voice interrupted my vision of the male's body burning to ash. "Don't. He won't bother us again."

I turned to her, my beast beginning to retreat now that it had subjugated its foe, and gave her a questioning look as she stepped closer.

"It's true. We've destroyed his maker and you've humiliated him. He won't challenge you again."

It was then that I noticed the smoldering pile of wood, purplish grey smoke still rising from the embers. That must have been the Maria he was screaming about, the shriek I'd heard.

"What happened?"

"You had already defeated him, and by right of conquest she was yours to command, yet she was going to try to help him. If she had, together they would have killed you. So we stopped her."

I looked back at the vampire who still lay on the ground, watching me, his eyes drifting to my still hard cock that continued to stand proud, obscenely so, its job unfinished. I smirked before turning back to Alice.

"What of revenge?"

She shook her head. "Things may change, of course, but right now… He has no plans to come after you. All he wants is to get away from here. Away from his shame. And from now on, I will know to watch for him. He will never catch us unprepared."

I nodded curtly, shifting once again to look down at my conquered rival. "Your females are now mine. I should destroy you, but I've been persuaded to grant mercy. Get up." I aimed a sharp kick at his crotch, and he rolled out of the way just in time. He sat up on his knees before pushing up to his feet with his one hand. He tugged at the tattered remains of his jeans, pulling them up to his narrow hips, where he held them in place as he turned around, searching no doubt for his missing arm. I watched as he walked over to retrieve it from where it had fallen, then had to let go of his pants again as he picked up his detached limb and held it in place.

He stood there, eyeing me cautiously as his upper arm and shoulder knit themselves back together, his pants fallen down around his ankles. I wanted to laugh at him, but somehow I managed to restrain myself, and instead unaccountably found myself removing my own belt and tossing it to him. He stared at it, unblinking, for a moment or two, before raising his eyes to me once again, his expression blank.

My attention shifted to the scent of unfamiliar female as it approached from my left, and I turned to see my three new coven members, the darker of the two blondes at the forefront. She met my gaze at first, then lowered her eyes in deference, before unzipping her jeans and pulling them and her panties down and off her slender legs.

"How do you want me, sir?" Her voice was quiet, demure. Excellent. She knew her place.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy, sir."

"On your knees, Lucy. And your cunt better be wet for me."

As she and my other two new females got down on all fours and spread to present their cunts to me, I watched the defeated vampire buckle my belt around the denim rags that barely covered his legs. Finished, he remained where he was, frozen, his arms hanging lifeless at his side, his dead eyes following my movements, as I knelt behind the first of my new acquisitions, my cock swollen and glistening with pre-come. Our eyes met and held; he stayed just long enough to witness me bury myself to the hilt in the dripping cunt in front of me, then he turned and disappeared amongst the trees.

I would let him live. I had bested him, and his vampire memory would never allow him to forget it. He was old and wise enough to know that coming after me in an attempt to reclaim his lost females would only result in another defeat and further humiliation. But he was also strong enough that he would certainly find new females and other, weaker males to compete with and triumph over. And perhaps, some day, he and I would meet again, and I would once more enjoy the spoils.


End file.
